


Cuando las Cenicientas ya no existen

by NaghiTan



Series: La Clínica del Corazón [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Español | Spanish, Gen, La Clínica del Corazón, LawSan, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando las Cenicientas ya no existen los dragones buscan Caballeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando las Cenicientas ya no existen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hallconen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hallconen), [Pieromachine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pieromachine).



**Resumen Primer drabble:** Cuando las Cenicientas ya no existen los dragones buscan Caballeros.

 **Universo:** AU. Donde Law tiene 22 años y atiende a un Sanji de 17.

 **Número de palabras:** 1701

 **Comunidades:** Minutitos                         

 **Número y Nombre del reto:** Tabla Angst. 024. Diferencias

 **Categoría:** PG-13

 **Notas Naghi Tan:** Dedicado a **_Hallconen_** (Pieromachine en Tumblr), a quien le gusta este par.

 

 

* * *

 

_“No soy un sueño,_

_Ni un reflejo,_

_Ni un robot,_

_Ni un caballero como los de Camelot,_

_Yo te quiero si me quieres_

_Si me gustas o no.”_

—Quiéreme— **Genitallica**

 

* * *

 

Law no entendía porque aún estaba en el área general del hospital, atendiendo lesiones leves y síntomas de resfriados común o indigestión. Tenía veintidós años y ya había pasado el momento para que fuera al área en el que se había especializado, que bien, sabía que tenía que tener conocimientos generales, pero desde que se graduó con honores hace poco menos de cuatro años, no lo sacaban de ahí.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio entrar a un anciano, con solo echarle un leve vistazo ya sabía a lo que venía, ese anciano era muy renuente a tomarse el medicamento que le recetaba con frecuencia para la colitis, de hecho, la mayoría de los ancianos se encontraban reacios a tener un médico por lo más joven, le decían que era un inexperto y que necesitaban ser atendidos por alguien más capacitado, no ayudaba el hecho de que tuviera dos percings en las orejas y tatuajes visibles, más los que tenía en los dedos, que era muerte en inglés, bonita e irónica forma de burlarse de sus pacientes.

Escuchó al anciano, le recomendó tomar sus medicamentos, pero siguió la letanía de palabras diciéndole que esas medicinas no le servían de nada, que no ayudaban con su dolor de vientre. El trato médico-paciente era muy superficial cuando se trataba de Law, quien le despidió casi inmediatamente cuando el anciano una vez más le decía que no confiaba en él.

Suspiró y se detuvo a ver el nombre del siguiente paciente:

 **Blackleg Sanji** , 17 años, paciente con diversas contusiones y un ojo inflamado.

Law arqueó una ceja, era el paciente que más emoción le daría en ese día, solo por leer lo de contusiones y la edad, había sacado la conclusión de que el chico tendría más heridas serias pero que había mentido para poder pasar rápido con un médico.

Escuchó leves golpes en la puerta e hizo pasar al joven.

Y no había fallado, delante suyo había un chico rubio, de piel blanquecina y con uno de sus ojos cubierto por un mechón de cabello, a simple vista se notaban diversos cortes pequeños, el chico tenía el labio partido e inflamado, su mejilla derecha estaba comenzando a hincharse y había mucha sangre por toda su ropa. Dio un silbido de apreciación y de empatía.

—Es más de lo que mencionó a la enfermera, Blackleg-ya —Law se colocó los guantes médicos y señaló hacia un sillón—, quítate la camisa y recuéstate.

—Solo he venido a que me des algo para justificar la falta— el rubio hizo un mohín— no es necesario que me revises.

Law sonrió, ese chico era un paciente terco, pero tenía que revisar si no tenía una costilla rota o algo que se hubiera salido de su lugar, porque la mancha de sangre en el costado izquierdo no se veía nada bien.

—He dicho que te sientes —dijo fuertemente—, podrás hacer todo el berrinche que quieras, pero en mi turno me tomo muy enserio mi trabajo y a diferencia de mis diversos colegas yo no doy de alta sin dar revisión.

Vio como el chico tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba con fuerza los puños, señal clara de tensión y necesidad de escape.

—Y sugiero, Blackleg-ya, que oculte la cajetilla de cigarros con más sigilo— añadió—, no me hago responsable si la enfermera decide decomisártelo.

El rubio exhaló con desespero y caminó rápidamente hacia el sillón, Law pudo ver una leve cojera, Sanji se sacó la camisa del colegio junto a la playera que llevaba abajo, para después recostarse.

—Eres un maldito— gruñó el joven—, se supone que los médicos deben ser amables con sus pacientes.

—Soy la excepción— Law revisó el torso de Sanji—, tienes un enorme moretón bajo las costillas, tendré que sacarte radiografía para verificar que el hígado no ha sido golpeado al punto de reventarlo.

—No me asustas— Sanji contuvo una risita—, si mi hígado estuviera en malas condiciones no estuviera aquí si no en urgencias.

Chico inteligente, Law sacó algodón y desinfectante, había cortes leves y unos más profundos.

—¿Peleaste por una chica?— sacó conclusiones, porque ser herido de esa forma solo podía ser por un asalto, que el rubio no parecía tan idiota para recibir uno, o por una pelea de faldas.

Vio como Sanji fruncía el ceño ante el contacto del algodón con sus heridas y le vio morderse el labio inferior, Law se felicitó, eso había sido.

—Fue por una chica, sí— admitió el menor, quien se vio sorprendido al verse hablando con el médico—, pero fue más ella de quien recibí los golpes.

Eso detuvo a Law de su tarea, ¿Cómo era eso? No preguntó, el chico tenía que decirle sin mostrarse incomodo, era raro —más no extraño— los casos de abusos de mujeres hacia su pareja masculina. Law, en su guardia, había recibido a hombres de apariencia ruda con heridas tan serias, pero unos pocos admitían que eran dadas por sus novias. Dio gracias a que no se sentía atraído por las mujeres, porque podía decir que a él ninguna mujer le haría daño, pero el estar en esa situación debía de ser muy diferente.

—Quita esa mirada— la voz del menor le sacó de sus pensamientos—, no ha sido mi novia o algo parecido.

Negación. Uno de los síntomas más frecuentes en ese tipo de relaciones tóxicas.

—¡Jesús!— Sanji exclamó, había visto la incredulidad en el rostro del mayor, odiaba explicarlo, suficiente había hecho con hacer que su rival no pensara eso cuando le había llamado para que le llevase a un hospital cercano, Zoro podría ser muy sobreprotector con las personas cercanas a él, se sentó y le miró con molestia, su paciencia se estaba agotando, no había fumado ni un jodido cigarro por más de tres horas, había aceptado que el médico le obligase a estar ahí, pero que pensara mal de una mujer era el colmo, aunque Zoro le dijese que moriría un día a manos de una él seguiría salvándolas. — Ella estaba siendo salvajemente maltratada por su novio.

Sanji cerró los ojos, era idiota, esa explicación no se la creería nadie, pero era verdad, la chica estaba siendo maltratada y él había corrido a socorrerla, pero ella no había mostrado gratitud alguna, al contrario, ella se le había lanzado a golpearlo al grito de _“machista bastardo”._

—He de adivinar que, Blackleg-ya, la chica no quería ser salvada.

Sanji asintió, joder, era raro que se mostrase cómodo hacia otro hombre, que si los toleraba pero no tenía muchos amigos varones y no sentir incomodidad hacia aquel médico era desconcertante.

—No entiendo— Sanji se recostó y sintió que las manos del médico seguían su labor—, ¿Por qué no quiso ser salvada? ¿Por qué me llamó machista bastardo? Cuando lo único que quería hacer era defenderla.

Chistó con dolor al sentir que una herida le escocía, la adrenalina estaba disipándose y el malestar comenzaba a hacerse notar, le punzaba la pierna derecha, la quijada era otro cantar y su estómago era puro ardor, su ojo izquierdo no se abriría pasando una semana por el golpe que la chica le había dado con saña. Él no las menospreciaba, sabía que todas las mujeres eran fuertes, no se consideraba machista y esa palabra le había ocasionado un gran dolor en el alma, porque entonces a los ojos de las demás mujeres —incluso de sus queridas Nami y Robin— eso era él, las amaba a todas con todo su ser, tanto que para su persona ellas deberían ser idolatradas.

—Las Cenicientas ya no existen— el médico dijo mientras iba hacia su escritorio y sacaba lo necesario para hacer puntos—, hay tres heridas que necesitan ser atendidas de inmediato.

Sanji asintió, en su mente las palabras del médico _“Las Cenicientas ya no existen”_ suponía que por Cenicientas se refería a princesas.

—Existen— contradijo, no quería que más hombres pensasen mal de las mujeres—, ellas siguen siendo Cenicientas.

—Cenicientas que se van con los ogros— se burló el mayor—, Cenicientas que piden a gritos ser salvadas pero que al ver al caballero dan la vuelta y se van con el tipo que las trata como a unas sirvientas… oh— Law sonrió—, tienes razón, las Cenicientas siguen existiendo, vuelven a sus raíces.

Sanji se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la aguja en su carne, y resopló con furia, quería contradecirle seguir peleando por la decencia de las mujeres, pero el médico había tocado un buen punto, porque era verdad.

—Yo seguiré siendo ese caballero— dijo con convicción.

—¿Aunque te golpeen a tal punto de romperte una costilla?— el mayor le señaló sus heridas— ¿Aunque mueras por ellas y no te lo agradezcan?

—Aunque me digan machista por abrirle las puertas del auto, por cederles el asiento, por quererlas por lo fuertes que son, aunque ellas se vean tan adorablemente confusas mal interpretando mis intenciones para con ellas.

Law le miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando las Cenicientas ya no existen, los dragones buscan caballeros— arqueó una ceja petulante— y yo soy un Dragón y tú eres un caballero.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Zoro casi dio un salto al escuchar las bisagras de la puerta del consultorio rechinar, vio al rubio y sonrió levemente, más inmediatamente frunció el ceño al ver a su rival sonreír, una mujer lo más seguro le había atendido, pero inmediatamente se desconcertó al escuchar la voz de un hombre.

—Entonces, Blackleg-ya— el dueño de la voz se dejó ver, era un tipo alto de tez morena y ojeras marcadas—, ¿En qué torre te mantengo capturado?

¿Qué era eso? ¿Coqueteo?

—El Baratie cierra hasta tarde— Zoro resopló con perplejidad—, trabajo ahí.

—Entonces iré a la media noche.

Sanji asintió y se acercó a Zoro, quien aún no se creía lo que estaba presenciando.

—¿Quién es ese, cocinero?— porque si el rubio no lo había molido a golpes debía de ser por algo.

—Un Dragón.

Y Zoro juró que eso no tenía el menor sentido.

 


End file.
